


Reasons

by Birdindistress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdindistress/pseuds/Birdindistress
Summary: Videl writes a quick list of things she loves about Gohan





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> this was super quickly written and self indulgent, but I love this ship and had to write this

You were never one to drag on yourself, at least not so directly. Sure, your confidence could use some work here and there (yes, you're very attractive and strong, being smart isn't your only forte…), but you've never really been the type to say something so awful about yourself out of the blue. I'm gonna compile this list of things I love about you, and I guess you'll be reading it when I hand it to you after however long it takes. Please be patient though, I'm not eloquent like you, country dork.

Your body

Ok let's get the freebies out of the way first. I'd be a liar if I said I'm still not flushing and sweating in embarrassment and lust every time I see any bit of your body nude. I don't care if you haven't trained in a while, I don't care if you're not as beefy as your dad or Vegeta, you still look like you could bench press a truck and then some. But there are also smaller things I like about you, things I like to imagine no one else notices since no one else is as intimate as I am with you. Your hands are so firm and large, and while they aren't soft, it feels like they're always hot. I can't remember the last time I held your hand and it was cold. Are saiyans naturally more warm? I recall giving your dad a hug once and he seemed like an oven, but looked perfectly comfortable… I also think that hole on your lower back where your tail used to be is cool, and it certainly gives me the upper hand in the bedroom. And I love all of your scars. Every single one of them. They all tell a story and show your struggles, mistakes, or triumphs, and even if you aren't ready to share all those stories just yet, I'll be here patiently. Admiring those scars.

Your smarts 

Another freebie, why don’t I pat myself on the back. But seriously Gohan, I know you definitely don't need me to assure you of your genius but you continue to be the most intellectual person I know, Bulma be damned. I love how you work through situations and problems in the blink of an eye, like it's not even a struggle, and I could ask you practically any educationally involved question and you'd probably know the answer. I'll never forget that final year we went to highschool together, after Buu, where you basically helped me study as much as possible. And I definitely learned more from any teacher than I did from you. Who else can explain theoretical physics so in depth and with so much passion?

Your eyes 

I've been adding onto this off and on for a while now, and who knows if you'll remember this tiny moment in our lives however far into the future it is when I give this paper to you, but I just got done cleaning the kitchen with you helping (such a polite boy) and we both turned to each other after finishing, and I stared into those beautiful black eyes like they could save a soul. Cheesy right? When you smiled, I swear I felt like a teenager again, because fuck, Gohan, you're just so beautiful. Thanks for taking the hint and clearing the air by kissing me too, sorry I ran off in a hurry I just had to write this down.

Your affection 

While we're on the topic, I might as well point out how damn tender you are all the time. Of course you can be rough if we're both feeling it, but you've always been gentle first and foremost. Your kisses sweep me off my feet with how loving they are, and don't think I don’t notice exactly how you hold my neck or my waist when we kiss at any given moment. I just want to wrap my arms around you and hold you, you deserve even more love then I'm humanly able to give, you gentle, amazing man (mwah)

Your hair

I don't know how it works, but it sure is soft. Sometimes it nearly pokes my eye out when we wake up in the morning. It's risky, whenever I'm the big spoon… if I go blind one day, your soft spiky hair is at fault.

You listen

God Gohan, not a single man who's ever been in my life listens to me like you do. They never actually hear me, just cause I'm “a girl who can stand up for herself”, but you're so patient with my struggles, with my moments of losing my cool. I guess that's maybe cause we have that in common. I hope I'm able to listen to you as well as you can for me; you deserve to be heard, Gohan, for all you've been through.

You and kids

We've been talking about having one of our own for just a few months now I know, but… I think I knew how badly I wanted to have a child with you when I saw how you treated the other children. Goten, Trunks, Marron… you love them all, I see this sparkle in your eye and smile on your face when you play with them, and I know you wish you could protect them all. Protect them from what you had to go through. I want to see you and our child some day, laughing and playing together, because I know it would make my heart thump the same as the day I first kissed you, became your girlfriend, became your fiance, became your wife - because you're always to sweet and willing and passionate. This is actually getting embarrassing…

The fact that you're you

Yes Gohan, I heard you that night after a particularly slow and sensual round of sex, when you probably thought I was asleep. I doubt you would've said it if not. I guess I should just answer your question now: I will always want to be with you, even though your flaws and troubles. You're my Gohan, and you wouldn't be the same without them. I love you!


End file.
